


come be my teacher (your one, your two)

by cherryjaemins



Series: something like love, baby (nomin) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basketball Coach Lee Jeno, Choir Teacher Zhong Chenle, Crack, English Teacher Na Jaemin, Fluff, Football Coach Mark Lee, Humor, M/M, Science Teacher Huang Renjun, Theatre Teacher Lee Donghyuck, Track Coach Park Jisung, blackpink are also teachers, jaemin is so done, jeno is such a flirt, nct dream as teachers, nomin just love fooling around with their students, stray kids txt and izone as students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaemins/pseuds/cherryjaemins
Summary: and to jeno, it's so funny to see the students cooing every time he pulls out a cheesy pick up line on jaemin, or compliments his outfit, and sometimes jaemin will give his own sly comment to jeno just to get a reaction out of them.or alternatively, in which jeno and jaemin are dating but their students don't know, but ship them.





	come be my teacher (your one, your two)

**Author's Note:**

> yall know where the lyrics are from come on now

"and that's all for today, class. i want chapters 23 until 33 read by next class," the class groans at jaemin's words, "stop complaining, kids, you just came back from a week long break."

"what did  _you_ do for your spring break, professor na?" yujin asks slyly. jaemin raises his eyebrows at her.

"i spent my break grading everyone's essays. speaking of which, the class average was an 87. that's a 12 point increase, good job!" jaemin chuckles, watching as his class sighs in relief.

"that's all, professor? didn't spend it with anyone _special_?" jeongin asks. jaemin pauses. he knows they're asking these questions in order to waste time until the bell rings. he also knows who exactly they're trying to make him talk about.

jaemin watches his students all leaning over their desk, eager to hear what he is going to say. he sighs.

"no, class, i did not-"

"hey, beautiful. hey, class!" and in walks lee jeno, still in a pair of sweats and a muscle tee from coaching the high school basketball team, and jaemin notes reluctantly that jeno looks infuriatingly handsome.

"hi, coach lee." the class choruses, watching in interest as jeno walks towards jaemin's desk, setting down a to go package of food. jaemin watches, bemused.

"you look stunning today." jeno grins, his eyes turning into crescents. jaemin avoids his gaze, his face feeling hot all over. he hears some of his female students coo.

"i'm teaching right now, lee. don't you have a basketball team to be coaching?" jaemin says pointedly.

"it's their off day, they had a long game last night." jeno says, still fixing that same intense gaze on jaemin. the latter clears his throat, flustered.

"okay kids, you know your homework, so you can talk for the last five minutes of class. no yelling, and no leaving the classroom," the students begin to relax in their chairs, turning to talk to their classmates, and jaemin turns to jeno, "do you find amusement in interrupting my class?"

"no, but there is something particularly thrilling about annoying you. you're so pretty when you're frustrated." jeno smirks. jaemin tries to stop the way his stomach flutters at jeno's words.

"oh, shut up, lee," jaemin's eyes wander to the to go package on his desk, "what's that?"

"chinese. and just the way you like it." jeno's smirk turns into a soft smile, and jeno feels his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

"coach, how do you know professor na likes chinese?" beomgyu chirps out. the other students turn to face them as well. jaemin struggles to find an answer.

"well, he, uh, i-"

"you kids know i come in and bother him all the time, he just told me he liked chinese, so i decided to get him some today in return for those waffles the other day." jeno answers smoothly, and jaemin sighs in relief, hoping the students wouldn't pay attention to the fact that jaemin had made jeno waffles.

in the back, sakura and chaewon squeal.

"coach lee, that is  _so_ cute!" chaewon says. jeno smirks at jaemin, who just shakes his head, a barely there smile on his face.

the bell rings, and the class files out. once the door shuts behind the last student, jaemin turns to jeno, angry, but not completely.

"are you _serious_? they came so close to finding out-" his words are cut off by jeno's soft lips prying his own open, warm and smooth against each other. jaemin makes a small sound of surprise, but quickly presses back just as eagerly.

"stop worrying, baby." jeno whispers, his tongue swiping across jaemin's lower lip. jaemin sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth, pliant. jeno turns his head to deepen the kiss, his arms wrapping around jaemin's middle and pulling him even closer.

suddenly there is a knock on the door, and jaemin pulls away, gasping, before they deattach themselves. jeno's lips are pink and swollen; jaemin knows his own are the same.

"come in!" jaemin says, his voice hoarse.

donghyuck walks in, a small smile on his face.

"hey jaemin, jeno. i brought some food. thought we could all just eat here today, considering we're all staying to grade anyways." he says, setting his food down on one of the desks. jaemin sighs in relief.

"yeah."

"hey guys!" and in walks mark, chenle, renjun, and jisung who closes the door behind them. jaemin watches them all walk in, amused.

"so no teacher's lounge today?" jeno says, dragging up a chair and pulling jaemin into his lap.

"apparently not." jaemin laughs softly, grabbing the chinese.

...

"baby, we should buy another cat." jeno whispers. they're in bed right now, and it's pretty late, jaemin still grading literature essays while jeno is drawing strategies for the team's next practice.

but jeno's papers are long forgotten, his focus instead on the way jaemin's eyes flit across the paper quickly, his tongue poking out of his cherry colored lips, biting them every once in a while.

jaemin turns to face jeno. 

"another cat? what's wrong with bongshik?" he giggles softly as said cat jumps onto their bed, curling up in between them.

"i dunno. i think he gets lonely when we both are at work." jeno says, scratching bongshik behind the ear, just where he likes it. bongshik purrs sleepily. jaemin looks at the soft smile adorning jeno's lips, and he feels himself melt.

"okay. let's go this weekend, then?" jeno looks up at jaemin with all the happiness in his eyes, and jaemin knows, at that moment, that he made the right decision.

and true to jaemin's words, they go that weekend.

jeno's eyes are glowing with joy, cooing at every small kitten he meets. jaemin is more of a dog person, but is willing to sacrifice.

they keep looking, jeno smiling but never satisfied, until jaemin's eyes land on a small crate in the corner.

"hey, babe, what about those?" he points, and jeno follows his eyes, until they land on the two small kittens laying in the little crate. and jaemin swears that he has never seen jeno's eyes light up that much since jaemin said yes when he asked him out seven years ago.

"oh my god _, jaemin_ , they're adorable." jeno picks one up and the kitten automatically snuggles into his neck. jaemin's heartbeat speeds up at the sight.

"okay, i guess that's our keeper." jaemin laughs, and he flags down an employee.

"ah, seol-ie? good choice, but he doesn't come alone. you'll have to buy nal-ie as well. they're siblings, and it's unhealthy to buy siblings apart." the employee explains, and jaemin is ready to say no, but deflates when the employee places the other kitten in jaemin's own hands.

jaemin watches as the kitten yawns sleepily and looks up at him. how could he say no?

"oh,  _fine_. we'll take them."

and that's how they end up in the car, with jeno driving because jaemin claims jeno would make the cats favor him more if he spends more time with them.

"nana." jeno murmurs softly, and jaemin barely catches it. he shifts, the small crate with the kittens placed carefully on his lap.

jaemin hums softly in question.

jeno reaches over and laces their fingers, pulling them to his lips and kissing them softly.

"i love you." he whispers, and jaemin loves when jeno suddenly gets all sappy like this.

"i love you too." jaemin says softly. they don't say another word until they are home, and jeno goes to put the crate and toys in their room, jaemin staying in the kitchen to make dinner.

jaemin hears footsteps before he feels a pair of arms wrapping around him as he cuts the vegetables.

"nana." jeno's voice is muffled, his face pressed in jaemin's neck. jaemin giggles.

"i'm ticklish." he whines, but that doesn't stop jeno from pressing a soft kiss to jaemin's neck.

"when do you think the kids will find out?" jeno says, lifting his head.

jaemin ponders for a few seconds.

"i think they ship us so much as a fantasy they'll never see us as a reality. but you're making it pretty obvious for them." jaemin laughs, turning the stove off and moving the pan to the counter. jeno waddles behind him, arms still around jaemin's waist.

"but it's funny, babe." jeno whines. jaemin giggles.

"i know, love. go get the plates."

...

"i want to propose to jaemin."

jisung spews out his coffee, some of it hitting chenle, who screams and whacks jisung upside the head.

donghyuck covers his ears, sitting on the other side of chenle, and mark rubs his forehead, fed up. renjun doesn't even look up from the book he's reading, glasses perched dangerously on the edge of his nose.

jeno heaves a deep sigh.

"i hate you guys so goddamn much."

"well, i mean, you did just spring on us that you wanted to marry jaemin." mark says, taking a sip out of his cup. 

"how do you plan to do it?" chenle wipes his shirt with a napkin, glaring at a sheepish jisung, who only mutters, "sorry babe."

"i'm not sure." jeno frowns.

they're lucky now, considering jaemin needs to monitor a major english exam and the rest of them have a break, so they have time to talk.

"what's something jaemin is always talking about doing?" donghyuck asks, "mark proposed to me when we went to the beach, because i love the beach." he flashes the pretty ring on his finger, and mark smiles fondly, kissing his cheek.

"well, jaemin loves the stars." jeno thinks for a second, and then he claps his hands together. he's got an idea. renjun smiles.

"when are you gonna do it?"

"not now, most likely. maybe in a month or so after i plan carefully."

and just then, jaemin pushes the door open, looking tired and fed up.

"remind me why i took a job with kids involved." he mutters, plopping into the chair next to jeno and slumping down. jeno chuckles, giving him a fond kiss.

"because you're good with kids, nana, that's why." he says. and it's true. jaemin has always been particularly good with kids, always finding a way to calm them down or get them to do what jaemin wants them to.

jaemin smiles at that, and jeno gulps, suddenly nervous.

"what's wrong?" jaemin notices, and he reaches out to lace his fingers with jeno's. jeno shakes his head, trying to put a reassuring smile on his face.

"nothing, babe."

...

"jeno!" jeno looks up from where he's sitting on the bleachers, drawing out strategies on a piece of paper while he watches the basketball team practice.

it's jisung, and he's holding his phone, jogging towards him.

"yeah?" jeno says, and notices the team looking at them curiously. jeno glances at the clock, and decides to feel nice for the day.

"dismissed early, team, nice work today, and get lots of rest, we've got a game tomorrow." the boys look relieved, wiping the sweat off of their faces and jogging towards the doors.

"thanks coach!" yeonjun yells, and the rest of the team laughs. felix hits him on the back of his head, and they argue the rest of the way to the doors. jeno watches fondly, chuckling.

"your team really is a family, huh?" jisung says, and jeno nods.

"i don't even need to try, really, because the boys are all really close. anyways, what's on your phone?" jeno cranes his head curiously to see the screen. jisung has a weird expression on his face, as if he's about to burst.

"so, uh, how do i put this. there's an official twitter page for you and jaemin."

jeno chokes, and jisung loses it, laughter erupting from his chest.

" _a what?_ " he grabs jisung's phone, and stares at the screen, as if willing the words "NOMIN OFFICIAL FANPAGE: DEDICATED TO COACH LEE JENO AND PROFESSOR NA JAEMIN" to go away.

"oh my god." is all that leaves jeno's mouth. jisung is laughing, almost on the ground, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"it's so _funny_." jisung gasps, and jeno watches him, dumbfounded.

"has jaemin seen this?"

"i think chenle is gonna show him."

"what the  _fuck_?!" jaemin screeches when chenle shows him the fanpage.

"woah, jaemin, calm do-"

"no i will  _not_ calm down, the kids are onto us!"

"no, jaemin," chenle corrects him with a sigh, "you both are just aesthetically pleasing to them which is why they ship you. they have no idea if you guys are actually real or not."

"do you and jisung have a fanpage? or donghyuck and mark?"

"of course donghyuck and mark have a fanpage, they're married for fuck's sake, and it's not a secret." chenle rolls his eyes, visibly fed up.

"but what about you and jisung?" jaemin questions, and chenle laughs.

"yeah, we do too. and we're all aware of them, but we realized you guys should be too. have fun with this! it's so much fun teasing the kids, me and jisung do all the time. hyuck and mark can't though, because they're not a secret to the kids." chenle says, and jaemin takes a deep breath.

"jeno already does, i guess, and i don't see how it'll be bad, so why not." chenle cheers at jaemin's words.

so true to jaemin's words, they amp up the flirting.

"you look awfully dashing today, na." jeno says, walking into the classroom just when jaemin has finished teaching his lesson. jaemin laughs.

"i could say the same for you, lee." and the class audibly gasps, because jaemin has never flirted back before.

later, when school is over and they are driving home, jaemin and jeno check the fanpage. jaemin laughs at the pictures of them talking in the hallways in the most recent post.

"isn't this illegal?" jeno frowns, but jaemin giggles, hitting his arm lightly. it's as if the positions have changed now, with jaemin having more fun with the flirting than jeno.

"it's okay love, they're just having fun."

...

a few weeks later, they are all sitting down and eating. the kids have left already, and they're all staying after school to grade (jaemin, renjun, chenle, and haechan) or work on game strategies (jeno, mark, and jisung).

jaemin excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and jeno takes his chance. he stands up on a chair, much to the confusion of the rest of them.

"i'm doing it today." jeno announces.

jisung chokes and spits on his water, but chenle is sitting on the other side of him today, so it's mark who gets sprayed.

"ugh." mark wipes his shirt, and donghyuck cackles. chenle looks triumphant, smirking at mark who only glares back as he haphazardly wipes the napkin over his chest.

"you're  _what_?" jisung gasps, still coughing up water out of his windpipe, and renjun sighs, thumping jisung on the back to help him.

"i'm proposing tonight." but the more jeno thinks about it, the more unsure he is. mark catches on, because he speaks up first.

"hey, you'll be okay. you'll always get those nerves before you propose, but it's worth it." jeno exhales slowly at his words, willing himself to believe them. he slowly climbs down from the chair.

"yeah, oka-"

jaemin pushes through the door just then, stomping towards a chair and sitting down, crossing his arms and looking extremely upset.

"i am having the _weirdest_ sense of deja vu. has the author put us in this scenario before?" chenle asks, frowning. jisung rolls his eyes. jeno sits down next to jaemin, placing a tentative hand on his thigh.

"what's wrong-"

"why are we keeping us a secret?" jaemin blurts out, his forehead wrinkled and his eyebrows creased together in an obvious sign of anger.

"what?" jeno asks, confused.

"why is us," jaemin motions between to both of them, "a secret?"

"well, uh, because we didn't want any unneeded attention?" jeno answers, but it sounds more like a question coming out of his mouth.

the rest of them watch, concerned, and jeno sighs.

"come on, babe, let's take this outside." jeno holds jaemin's hand and stands up, walking them out of the teacher's lounge. once the door closes, jeno wraps his arms around jaemin's waist and pulls him close, resting their foreheads together. this seems to relax jaemin a little, his shoulders releasing their tension and his breaths more even.

"what's wrong, love?" jeno whispers.

"i heard minjee talking about you." jaemin mutters, his eyes downcast and his lips pouty, and jeno melts. 

"minjee? that freshman math teacher? what did she say?" jeno asks with a small smile on his face, pressing a kiss to the corner of jaemin's lips. 

"that you're cute when you're yelling at the team." jaemin scoffs out. 

"do _you_ think so?" jeno asks slyly, placing another kiss on the tip of jaemin's adorable nose. jaemin flushes.

"yeah, but that's besides the point! you're taken, and she should know that!" jaemin says, looking up to meet jeno's eyes. jeno knows, then, that proposing tonight would be a good move.

"i  _am_ yours, love, and no one else's. who cares what minjee thinks?" jeno says softly, and jaemin visibly brightens up at that, but still pouts slightly.

"okay, i was just-"

jeno presses their lips together, effectively cutting jaemin off. jaemin makes a surprised noise, pressing back.

finally, jeno pulls away.

"don't worry, baby. now let's go back, shall we?" jeno says, and the way jaemin smiles at him makes mark's words from earlier ring in his head. it _was_ going to be worth it.

...

"jeno, stop pacing, for fuck's sake, this is a new rug."

"sorry, sorry," jeno stops walking, his heart pounding in his chest, "but what if this doesn't go the way i'm expecting it to? what if i screw it all up? what if-"

"shut  _up,_ jeno," taeyong sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "it's going to be fine. i have this whole goddamn restaurant reserved for you, and even the rooftop. there's literally no way this can go wrong."

"i hope so." jeno mutters, fiddling with his sleeve.

"okay, and i say this with good intentions, but get out," taeyong says, pushing jeno towards the door, "and come back at 7:30. me and taeil will have everything set up. all you gotta do is look pretty, make sure jaemin looks pretty, and do  _not_ forget the ring."

"yes, sir." jeno salutes, walking out the door and to his car, unlocking it. he takes a few deep breaths before turning on the ignition.

...

"so, this is super fancy, huh?" jaemin says, adjusting his tie in the mirror, and he brushes back his hair with his hand.

"yeah." jeno says, too preoccupied with trying to get over the heavenly sight of jaemin in a suit. jaemin turns around, confused.

"what are you staring at- oh, baby, let me help you with your tie." jaemin stifles his giggle with his hand, walking over and grabbing jeno's tie.

as jaemin expertly folds jeno's tie, jeno watches him, letting his eyes fall over his boyfriend's delicate features and a new wave of nerves washes over him as he is suddenly aware of the small box that is hidden in his coat pocket. he tries to swallow the nerves down, but jaemin looks up at him, seeing straight through his act.

"you've been acting so weird recently. are you sure you're okay?" he flattens both of his palms on jeno's chest. jeno smiles shakily, wrapping his arms around jaemin's waist.

"yeah, i am."

jaemin sighs, not buying it, but jeno doesn't give him time to ask questions.

"let's go, shall we?" he laces their fingers together and leads him to his car.

when they get to the restaurant, jeno mentally applauds taeyong and taeil, leading jaemin through the beautiful fairy lights and exotic plants. jaemin looks around in delight.

"this is so pretty! and... there's no one else here?" he looks around.

jeno swallows nervously.

"y-yeah, i rented it out for us. our table isn't here, though, it's upstairs." he wipes his clammy hands on his pants. jaemin leans forward to press a soft kiss to jeno's cheek.

"this is amazing, jeno, thank you." he says, and jeno sighs in relief, taking jaemin's hand once more and taking them up another flight of stairs, where a single table is placed right in the middle, with a candle and plates and two wine glasses, fairy lights dancing around the whole table.

he hears a gasp and he turns his head to see jaemin with his hand over his mouth, his eyes lit up so bright jeno swears, at that moment, they outshine the sun.

"jeno, oh my  _god,_ you did all this?" he looks at jeno, and jeno notes that they are slightly teary.

"well, taeyong-hyung and taeil-hyung did, but yeah, i planned it." jeno takes him to the table, and pulls out a chair for jaemin, before sitting in his own chair.

jaemin still looks shocked. he opens his mouth to say something when taeyong appears, holding a tray full of appetizers.

"for the adorable couple." taeyong smiles at jaemin and winks at jeno, before setting the plate down.

"thanks, hyung." jeno mutters, loading the appetizers onto his plate.

jaemin giggles, taking some onto his own plate. " _someone_ was hungry."

jeno says something back, but it's garbled due to the food in his mouth.

"oh, for  _fucks_ sake, jeno, be a gentleman." he hears taeil hiss so only jeno can hear as he puts down the first course. jeno stifles a laugh, smiling apologetically to taeil.

once they are done eating, bellies warm and full, jeno pulls jaemin out of his chair.

as if on cue, soft instrumental music begins to play, and jeno tugs jaemin to an empty part of the rooftop.

"dance with me." he whispers softly, and jaemin laughs softly, wrapping his arms around jeno's neck. jeno keeps his hands secured on jaemin's small waist, loving how well it fits underneath his palms.

jeno leans his forehead against jaemin's as they move across the rooftop, and the sun slowly begins to set behind them. jaemin's smile never leaves his face.

"thank you," jaemin says, pressing a soft kiss to jeno's lips, "for all of this."

"anything for you, nana." jeno says, and he means it, really. he would do anything for jaemin, no matter what it took. and he knew jaemin would do the same.

soon the sun sets, and the stars begin to sparkle in the sky as it turns dark. jeno feels more than hears jaemin's breath hitch as jaemin angles his head up to the sky, his eyes reflecting the stars. 

jeno can't tear his eyes away, so in awe of jaemin's beauty. at this very moment, he never wants this image to leave his mind, wants it tattoed in his brains or burnt on the inside of his eyelids, so he never forgets how stunning jaemin is, how he outshines even the brightest star.

and now he knows what he needs to do.

he slowly detaches from jaemin, who looks confused.

"what are you- oh my  _god_." jaemin gasps as jeno gets down on one knee.

jeno fights to keep the bubbling nerves in his throat down as he positions himself, taking the box out of his front pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"nana, ever since we met seven years ago, i've never been able to get over your beauty, your kindness, your generosity, and your golden heart. you never fail to make me happy, never fail to bring a smile to my face when i'm feeling down, and," jeno feels tears welling up in his eyes, "you're the reason for my being. i hope that we never fall out, and i know that with confidence we never will. the world doesn't deserve you, na jaemin, but you deserve the world and so much more, and i may not be able to get you the world, but for you, i would try-"

now tears are running down jaemin's face, so jeno takes that as a sign to keep continuing, now much more confident.

"-so na jaemin, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

"yes, yes, yes,  _yes_." jaemin sobs, running up to jeno and pulling him up on his feet, and tugging him in for a kiss so passionate it makes jeno dizzy. he recovers, though, and wraps his arms around jaemin's waist and picks him up, spinning him around.

jaemin laughs, wiping a few stray tears from his face.

"when did you have the time to plan all this?" he says, watching as jeno slips the ring onto his finger, before pressing a kiss to it.

"i know you like the stars, so i planned this. proposing to you underneath the stars."

"it's amazing." jaemin says, and he pulls jeno in for another kiss.

...

that monday, jeno and jaemin walk into school hand in hand. the kids don't come for another hour, when school starts, so jeno and jaemin walk into the teacher's lounge, jaemin's ring on display.

jisung sees it first, and he spits out his juice. this time, it lands on donghyuck, and chenle cackles from where he's sitting next to mark.

"ugh,  _jisung_!" donghyuck says, shoving him and reaching for the napkins. renjun lets out a loud laugh.

mark makes a disgusted expression. "i'm resigning from this school, i can't handle this anymore."

"that's because the author is running out of ideas. she has to end the story soon." chenle says and he looks up at the ceiling.

"nice ring, jaemin. nice of you to finally man up, jeno." jisung says after flashing donghyuck an apologetic smile.

"thanks, sungie." jeno says, and jaemin takes a seat, admittedly farther from jisung and his juice, while jeno goes to grab a bagel.

"when are you gonna tell the kids?" donghyuck asks, and jaemin sighs.

"we didn't think about that, did we." he looks at jeno, and jeno shrugs, reaching over and grabbing a bagel from lisa's hands as she's walking out. 

"hey!" she says, but jeno takes a bite. she glares at him.

"you're lucky we're friends." the girls' basketball coach walks over to the counter to grab another bagel. jeno laughs.

"you guys coach together, right?" renjun asks, watching as lisa walks out of the room. jeno nods.

"she coaches the girls basketball, i coach the boys. babe," jeno sees jaemin's expression, "she's got a wife. remember the choir teacher, chaeyoung?"

"i wasn't jealous," jaemin laughs, holding up his hand, where the ring glints in the light, "i don't need to be." jeno feels an odd sense of possessiveness in him at the sight of jaemin wearing the ring.

"now when are chenle and jisung gonna get married?" mark says, taking a sip from his coffee.

chenle glares playfully at jisung. "yeah, jisung, when?" 

jisung smiles. "be patient, love."

"yeah, the author hasn't planned that far." donghyuck laughs, and jaemin frowns, confused.

"what?"

...

"alright, now chapters 34 until the end need to be completed. that's all!" jaemin smiles, and the kids relax in their chairs.

"what's that on your finger, professor?" hitomi points to the band on jaemin's finger. jaemin unconsciously smiles.

"ah, that, hitomi, is-"

"hey, beautiful. hello, class!" jeno walks in, this time wearing jeans and a blazer, and jaemin is once again reminded of how handsome his boyf- no, fiance is.

"hi coach lee." the class says in unison.

jeno walks over to jaemin's desk, but this time, presses a kiss to his cheek. the class gasps.

"hey, love." jaemin smiles.

"professor!" wonyoung yells, and now the whole class is yelling, and jeno is laughing.

"alright,  _alright_ , calm down. yes, wonyoung?" jaemin sighs, exasperated.

"you guys are married?!" wonyoung hollers, and jaemin looks at jeno, as if saying  _look what you've done_. jeno shrugs, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"not yet, but yes." jaemin says.

"damn, professor, moving fast, huh?" taehyun laughs, and jeno speaks up.

"we've been dating for seven years." the class riots at that, and jaemin plops down in his chair, completely done.

"you  _what_?!" yujin stands on her desk, and jaemin puts his head in his hands.

"if the principal walks in, i'm fired." he mutters, and jeno laughs.

"i'm sure these kids would go on strike if that happened, right class?" he yells to the class, and the class yells back.

"yes, sir!"

and jaemin laughs at that.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter! @cherryjaemins  
> or cc: curiouscat.me/cherryjaemins


End file.
